


seaweed

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, M/M, author projecting onto johnny suh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 16 of the johnjae challengeselfie
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	seaweed

in-campus internships are great, johnny thinks so as he arrives to his “job” only to be greeted by hyuck wearing sweatpants and kun reading tarot on his desk.

he spends the first two hours checking emails very slowly while also having his future disclosed to him “you will have a big surprise in the near future, either that or someone in your life will turn into a plant”

among the many liberties their job allowed them, one of his favorites was the café discount coupons. johnny would sometimes just leave his desk to go dick around the café and annoy the barista, who happened to be his best friend. which was what he got up to do after witnessing hyuck fall asleep for the third time.

“ayo tennie boy” he greets as he enters the nearly empty café.

the barista smirks at him and starts ringing johnny’s usual drink up “hey johnny, i almost didn’t think you’d come”

“got bored at work” johnny explains, sitting on the stools next to the counter.

ten slides him his coffee and leans on his elbows as johnny’s phone lights up between them, notifying messages from jaehyun.

“ooh he sent you 4 pictures, it’s early in the day for nudes, don’t you think?”

johnny scoffs and opens the pictures, he knew jaehyun would be rehearsing for a musical today, so he expected something weird from his boyfriend.

the pictures were all selfies of jaehyun in several states of bleaching parts of his hair and a final one with his hair dark green. the following message read “costume design decided macbeth should have green hair lmao taeyong is having a blast destroying my head”

johnny shows the pictures to a cackling ten and texts a “u look cute tho<3” to his boyfriend. then he posts the last selfie on his finsta w the caption “pray for my bf he smoked so much weed his head turned green </3”

-

when he made his way back to work, kun waited for him on his desk, smuggly waving a card in johnny’s face “so your boyfriend has turned into seaweed,huh”


End file.
